Pathways to Performance Partnering!/Transcript
This is the transcript of Pathways to Performance Partnering in Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series. (The episode begins) Narrator: Now Aisha got the Enchantix power. Ash Ketchum: - - - - - - - - - - Ash Ketchum(V.O.): Pathways to Performance Partnering! - - - Serena's Pokedex: Smoochum the Kiss Pokemon. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Smoochum! - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Serena: Team Rocket and Emerl's enemies! Nini: Who's that? Clemont: Bad people who steals other people's Pokemon! Emerl: Bowser and his family are one of Pooh Bear's worst enemy! And my other enemies are a bunch of troublemakers too! - - - - - - Bloom: Magic Winx! (Bloom,Stella,Flora,Tecna,and Musa transform into Fairy form) Icy: Did you think you're gotta stop us again? Darcy: We don't think so. Stormy: This time we will win and the Pokemon belongs to us now. Clemont: You think you're gotta win this time,well you better think again. Bonnie: That's right! Now you're no match for us this time. Serena: This time things are going to be different to finish you off for good. Ash Ketchum: And we got big surprise for you villians because Aisha got much stronger than you think. Go Aisha! Aisha: Right Ash! Enchantix! (Aisha transform into Enchantix form) (All villians shocked) Jessie: What in the world?! - - - Mimi Tachikawa: Palmon: (Palmon digivolve to Togemon.) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Mimi Tachikawa: I've had it with those creeps! Togemon, teach those bad guys a very painful lesson they'll never forget! (Her Crest of Sincerity glows) (Togemon digivolve to Lillymon) Bonnie: Wow Togemon digivolve! Vulk: She's look pretty! Nini: She's look like a flower fairy. Flora: Beautiful! Stella: Nice! Serena: Who's that Digimon? Ash Ketchum: Don't worry about Senera it's just little old friend of ours. Lillymon: He's right! Or should he said little old us, I'm Palmon and Togemon ultimate form, but you can call me Lillymon. Clemont: You look amazing Lillymon. J.P. Shibayama: Yeah I'll say! Mimi Tachikawa: Go get them. Lillymon: Got it, Mimi. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Ash Ketchum: Kay, Pikachu, Thunderbolt! Lillymon: Flower Cannon! (Pikachu and Lillymon fire their attacks and hits the villains sending them flying) Donita Donata: My hair is ruined! Jessie: No! My cute little Smoochum-woochum, gone... James: Such behavoir not befitting a queen. Meowth: In her dreams. Jessie: Yeah! Well this queen is not going to give up her performance throne! James: Talk is cheap. Meowth: Yours is the cheapest. Team Rocket & Team Robot's Enemies: We're blasting off again! Tai Kamiya: There gone. Nini: Oh, I'm so glad everyone's ok. Serena: Yeah you really saved the day. Mimi Tachikawa: You should thank Lillymon. Lillymon: - - - - - - - - - - - - - Narrator: Thanks to Mimi's crest of Sincerity to help Togemon digivolve into the beautiful Lillymon. (The episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Transcripts